Under the Mistletoe: Chapter 3
by xfirefly9x
Summary: This is the third chapter of a collaborative Melissa & Joey Christmas fic. Previous chapters were written by Daydreamr4ever (ch 1) and BellaItaliana93 (ch 2).


_**A/N:**__ This is the third chapter of a collaborative fic. Previous chapters were written by Daydreamr4ever (ch 1) and BellaItaliana93 (ch 2). Sorry for the delay in this chapter. It's been 40 degree (celcius) weather, so I've not been able to use my laptop a huge amount to get this done._

Mel felt her face flush red and thoughts she probably shouldn't be having filled her mind. Images, too. Some very graphic images. She sent Joe a withering glare, shook her head as if it would clear her thoughts, and then picked up the phone. "Hello? Burke residence."

"Yes, hi. Lennox called a few minutes ago and asked to stay over a few nights. I told her I need to check a few things and that I'd call back, so here we are."

"Lennox asked that? Why?"

"You have such a thoughtful kid, Mel. She said you seemed tired and wanted to give you a break from watching her and Ryder. And I think it'd be nice for all the kids to catch up again. It's been awhile."

Mel frowned. She caught sight of Lennox as she turned to give Joe a look; Lennox, bag in hand, was bouncing down the stairs. "One moment," she said to the phone. She turned to her niece, putting a hand over the receiver. "What's the meaning of this? I look tired?"

Lennox stopped, still. She recollected herself and then answered."No, of course not, my beautiful aunt. Prettiest aunt in the universe."

Joe eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I just thought you and Joe might l like some...alone time...given recent developments," Lennox directed to Mel, edging toward the door, and doing her best not to look Joe in the eyes.

"Recent developments? What are you talking about? There are no recent developments."

"Yeah", Joe agreed quickly. He looked at Mel. His gaze lingered a moment too long, the memory of their kiss still fresh in his mind. "No developments at all."

Lennox smirked. "I'm sure. Have fun, you too. We'll see you later." With that she was off, bouncing cheerily out the door.

"But", Mel protested to the Lennox-less room. Well, at least Ryder is still here, she muttered to herself. As much as she enjoyed her kiss with Joe, she wasn't sure she was ready to dive in and talk about it yet. It had all happened so fast!

Mel lifted the phone to her ear. "Lennox is on her way over. Thanks for having her." She ended the call and then turned to Joe. "Kids", she said, trying to laugh it off.

"Ha, yeah", he said scratching his neck. He awkwardly turned away from her and she started as he stretched his arms out before him. From where she stood all she could see was his back muscles rippling through his shirt.

Footsteps on the stairs jolted her attention away.

"Lennox still here?" Ryder asked.

Joe shook his head. "You just missed her."

Ryder looked suddenly concerned. "I better run", he told them. "See you later."

"But… do you need to rush out so fast?" Mel tried. Part of her was terrified about the conversation she and Joe were long overdue to have. If both Lennox and Ryder were out of the house, she would have no excuse to slip away if things went in an uncomfortable direction.

"Let the kid go," Joe said, unnecessarily - Ryder was already gone, too.

The door clicked and silence fell.

"So," Joe said after a moment.

"So," Mel replied. "Do you think they know?"

"Recent developments," Joe said.

"So, Lennox knows," Mel said. "But how?"

"Saw us maybe?"

"But Ryder doesn't know," she added.

"Why do you say that?"

Mel shot Joe a look that clearly said, "duh, it's Ryder".

Joe nodded. "Right. So, Lennox might know."

Mel swallowed. She looked around them, noticing how quiet it was without Lennox and Ryder around, and realising it would be that quiet until at least the next day. Her gaze moved back to Joe. She wet her lips with her tongue and stared at him, her heartbeat speeding up again. "So, now what?"

_**A/N:**__ Head on over to hearlandLoVeR987's page for the next chapter. :)_


End file.
